Light of the past
by Xxna5xX
Summary: An unexpected murder is comitted. Kenshin and Kaoru meet and there is a certain spark. But kaoru has a boyfriend.when the murder is comitted all eyes turn to Kenshin, and Kenshin has to prove he's innocent...if he is. RomanceMysteryAction. KK
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation int he Dark

Light of the Past 

**Disclaime**r: The Kenshin characters do not belong to me. The storyline, however, does, as do any characters I have created.

**Author's note**: Well guys, I'm writing a story again. It's been a while, and normally I don't finish my stories. I have finished two however, and so I will attempt yet another story. So read, comment, prop, anything. Just have fun!

Chapter 1: Confrontation in the Dark

* * *

A small smile caressed the lips of the assassin. The dark figure slithered through a maze of turns. Often enough, the assassin had to refer to a small map that was kept hidden in the depths of the small garment being worn. It was a full body suit, all black, and with tight leather. Of course, many people would overlook this assassin, due to the small figure.

_Left, Right, Left Left...Or was it Left, Right, Left, Straight? Ugh! I can't remember this!_

Frustrated the assassin took a left, and found the door to a room. Straining to read the number, the assassin declared it 666. Mentally of course. A smile took the place of the frustrated frown, and the door clicked open. The dark figure stepped through the room and noted a pile and a mess. Looking around, there were quite a few noticeable things. There were papers everywhere, ending at an upturned table. It seemed someone had lost patience earlier that evening.

The assassin stepped through the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile. A box of ramen noodles lay strewn near a boiling pot. Someone had left the flame on. Quietly, the assassin tiptoed to the room at the end of a dark hall. There were two rooms on the left, a bathroom at right, and the master room straight ahead. Destination.

The assassin put a hand on the doorknob and twisted it, entering the room. This room seemed to be a sitting room of sorts. However, now, a series of grunts and shrieks were audible, just beyond the door on the right. On the left was yet another bathroom. The assassin took a left, and took out a pouch from a belt. Dark bits were sprayed in the bathtub. Satisfied, the assassin turned back to the right and pushed the door open.

A strange, and embarrassing scene met the assassin's eyes. Two figures, not even close to asleep, were on the bed. They looked up and met the assassin's eyes, and immediately jumped from each other. It seemed the girl was a whore; it was obvious by the clothes that were strewn on the ground. A tight shirt, see through lay on the ground next to a short skirt.

The assassin pulled a knife from the belt, and immediately stabbed the slut. She fell back with a gasp, writhing and fell into a mirror. A loud thump met the slut's back, and the assassin punched her in the gut, causing the mirror to shatter into bits, as well as into the slut. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her head hung forward, gasping for breath.

The assassin turned to the stranger, who had pulled a gun from a drawer. He seemed shaky, his eyes trembling as well as his hand. He didn't even seem to notice the assassin inching towards him. The stranger took a deep breath, still shaky.

_Just who does this guy think he is?_

Instead putting seven bullet holes through this guy, the assassin dropped the gun. He put it on the floor and slid it to the man. The man bent down to pick it up. His eyes left the assassin for only a second; but that's all it took.

The assassin pulled out a hidden one-shot gun from the belt, and fired a hole right into the man. It hit him in the head, and his head exploded.

Satisfied, the assassin took something from the room, and stopped only at the bathroom. Finished, the assassin left the apartment.

* * *

There were too many damn things to do in one day. Sanosuke Sagara yawned, and couldn't shake the feeling that today would be one long day. It had started off quite terribly. For the first 4 hours he had been awake, it had been all because of the damn sirens that met his ears. His wife, Megumi, seemed shaken as well. She took a deep breath, continuing her work.

"Honey, are you awake?"

"Yeah...damn cops."

"I think it's time we moved..."

"Why would you say that Megumi?"

"Because we had a murder take place at the apartment next to us."

Silence. Then.

"Which apartment?"

"Apartment 665. It seems a man and a woman was murdered. The girl was gasping for breath when they found her, but she died by the time the ambulance came. Poor soul..."

"So you're saying that Kinosara died? And a woman with him? Strange. He was single."

"Well you know how he indulges himself..."

A groan took the place of Sanosuke's answer. Damn horny bastard. He yawned and shook his head.

"Alright. But first, some green tea?"

"Alright. Will do."

Sanosuke yawned again and headed for the shower, thoughts rolling over in his mind. Murder was becoming more and more common nowadays. Japan itself was struggling with it's own government. A group called Felix had made an appearance 2 years ago. Now it had more political power than the government itself. Their leader, Aoshi Shionomori, was a strong leader. He stuck to Japan's past, practicing swordplay, and the occasional gunblade.

He dried himself off with a blue towel, and walked out in just a towel. He walked into the kitchen, and nearly dropped his towel at what he saw.

His wife was on the floor. And she wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Author's note**: Alright guys. Short first chapter. Tell me what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2: Mayhem in Kyoto

Light of the Past 

**Disclaime**r: The Kenshin characters do not belong to me. The storyline, however, does, as do any characters I have created.

**Author's note: **Hey! I kind of wrote this chapter right after I finished my first because I felt, and still feel, that my first chapter was too short. So here's another one.

Chapter 2: Mayhem in Kyoto

* * *

_These stupid bitches are all so unsuspecting. No one would ever accused me of murdering my own friend. Not a soul would turn to me and say, "Did you murder Sanosuke Sagara?" Haha...my master plan is falling into place._

* * *

Kenshin awoke with a start that morning, eyes fresh with tears. He had just had the nightmare again. The nightmare that had been returning to him as of late. It was a haunting oppression that he wanted to be rid of. Quickly. But he couldn't, so he'd have to wait it out.

He got up off of his cheap 10-dollar mattress and stepped across the hall slowly, and took a shower. He heard a familiar knocking at the door, and knew instantly that the boarders wanted some water too. So after just a few minutes of a shower, he quickly turned the knob, and left the shower. He passed a familiar girl who grinned at her, winked, and then pointed. Kenshin was only wearing a towel and no shirt. Kenshin blushed, and furiously ran to his room, hearing gales of laughter behind him.

He took out a brush and began working on his hair, when he heard a knock. Kenshin tensed, and his breath froze. Had they found him already? He tiptoed to his room, and put his gun into his holster, and tied his katana at his waist. He put on his gi and heard furious pounding at the door.

His breath got caught in his throat as he inched nearer and nearer. He blinked, his amber eyes glaring at the door. They would never take him alive. He opened the door and pulled his gun out with a flash, and aimed it where a head should have been.

However, standing at the doorway was that short familiar girl, eyes wide and frozen, hands up in the air.

"I-I only wanted to tell you that you used up all the hot water..."

Kenshin grunted and the girl ran. He sighed and put his gun back into his holster. This had happened twice this month already. The first time the owner wanted rent. Maybe Kenshin was becoming crazy. Insane. It was certainly possible.

Just as he sat down to reflect and collect his thoughts, his phone rang.

_Damn phone..._

He ignored the first two rings, and merely stared at the sofa. Trying to concentrate he found that he couldn't and was forced to take the call.

"What!" he demanded

"Am I interrupting, Shinta?"

Kenshin froze. Nobody knew his real name. Except for three people. Sanosuke, who this was definitely not. His trainer, Hiko Seijuro. And some girl who had overhead him and Hiko talking. But this voice was male.

"Who are you!"

"Don't recognize me, son?"

"Son? My son-of-a-bitch father killed my mother and left me!"

"Oh my. Shinta, don't ever call my wife a bitch again."

Kenshin's heart rose to his throat and dropped back down. His grandfather was alive?!

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya hurried, coffee in one hand, and a donut in the other. Nothing like Dunking Donut-Os in the morning. She stuffed the donut into her mouth as she ran. It was yet another morning of stress hassle, and another murder.

Seta Soujiro, her boyfriend, was hurrying beside her. His beautiful and petite stature was something she had always admired. That and his never-ending lust. She smiled, as her boyfriend ran alongside her.

They had been going steady for nearly a year now. They had had sex the first time in their very first month of dating. It had become a monthly thing after that. A stress reliever of sorts.

She had begun to rely on him nowadays. However, he had become kind of distant lately, but that was expected when they were both detectives. Most of the time they worked different shifts.

Today was different. They were both working the same case. Kaoru couldn't remember the last time their boss had put two detectives to work a case. It was unheard of. Except, the case with the mysterious disappearance of that girl...Tomoe? Her brother was accused of raping and killing her, but the case was never solved. It was one of those cases that the police died down.

She shrugged it off and arrived at Seta's car. She slammed the door behind her, and her boyfriend winced. He simply loved his car. She muttered sorry, and put her seatbelt on just as the black car sped off, at almost 100 mph. For the first time in almost a week, she put her head back against the headrest, and closed her eyes. She felt Seta's eyes on her, and she felt an odd prickling behind her neck. She loved that feeling.

She eventually picked her head up and opened up tired eyes. Her eyes flew over the document in her hand. She opened the folder, and saw a picture of the murdered girl. She felt her voice get caught in her throat, and she froze. She could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

* * *

"Shinta?"

"...Grandfather?"

Silence. Kenshin eagerly awaited an answer.

"Shinta, I'm quite disappointed in you...your mother would have been too."

Kenshin felt that as a crippling blow to his pride and heart. He heard his voice become defensive.

"Yeah? Well what would you know about my mother. You're a good-for-nothing lazy grandfather, who hasn't done anything for this family!"

He immediately regretted what he said. He almost apologized, but knew he couldn't. Kenshin could never apologize. He would rather die than apologize.

"Shinta, I know you're confused. Son, let's meet, okay? Give me your address and I'll be over there as soon as possible."

A black car pulled up into the parking lot outside of The Rurouni. It was an apartment meant for hit men, criminals, and any other type of sinner. It was kind of underground; should anyone tip the police they were all screwed.

Kenshin used to live in a pure and happy family as a child. He had committed a murder as a child, and now turned to murder as a living. That one day...his first murder. He would never forget that day...

_"Kenshin! Run!"  
"But mother! What about you?_  
"_This isn't about me! Get out of here!"_

_There was a loud crack and he heard the snapping of wood. Kenshin's eyes slid above him. He only had a moment to register what was happening before it all collapsed. He saw his father on the ground kneeling, eyes dark. He knelt before a cloaked figure, which held a gun up in the air. His father was saving them? But he would die!_

_Kenshin then felt a large thud over his head. He was suddenly entombed in total darkness. He groped his hands around and felt a sharp stick. As he tried to grab it, it pierced his hand. He felt tears moving down his smooth cheeks. He tried to stand up but found he couldn't._

_He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his back. He managed to twist his body around and saw a dagger through the wood. Emotions flaring he grabbed the tip of the knife with his bare hands. He ignored the blood rolling down his hands, and turned the blade around._

_With a wave of fury, he erupted from the wood and saw his father standing behind the cloaked figure. They would never kidnap his father! He turned to see his mother on the ground writhing with agony. He crept over to her, feeling two pairs of eyes on him. He turned his attention to his dying mother and cried on her chest. She looked up at him, still alive, and suffering. He could see blood coming from her mouth and eyes. He knew what he must do._

_He raised his hands over her chest. He let the dagger tighten in his hand as he closed his eyes. He would always remember that scream._

__

Kenshin walked down the stairs idly, hands in his pocket. Today, he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, black boots, and a tight muscle shirt. He had pulled a black jacket around him and left it open, while putting the two dog tags on a chain around his neck. He pulled on a pair of sunglasses and tied his hair up.

He walked outside, and saw the shopping mall. He had told his father to meet him by the Rurouni, but he still had some time. He would have to meet the owner of Rurouni and he would have to undergo extensive security. Could never be too sure with criminals. He stepped through the mall, a dagger hidden in his waist. He carried a one-shot gun under his wrist everywhere he went as well.

He couldn't help but feel remorseful. He hated who he was; he desperately wanted to change himself. He was the only Rurouni who hated his job. Most others like it for the pure joy of killing, and because it pays really well.

He skimmed the stores in the mall, and saw a secluded wing. He headed there, and saw a bar. He shrugged, and felt around for some money in his pocket. He found a few bills, so he went in and sat down.

The bartender was a girl. She was pretty as well. His glowing amber eyes traced every curve of her body. She looked up and smiled nervously. She seemed intimidated by his glare. He cleared his throat.

"Hey...let me have a vodka and sprite?"

"H-Hai."

"You okay?"

"Yes sir."

"What was that? I'm not old. So don't fucking call me that."

A smile. Kenshin nearly died at the sight of the smile. He smiled back at her, and stood up. Her eyes curiously examined his own body. For once, Kenshin was glad of his small frame. Because he had a smaller frame, girls normally thought of him as cute. But he was very well built, and the muscle shirt showed that. He walked behind the bar and she knew it was coming.

She took off her apron as he entered, and loosened her hair. As soon as he got to her, her arms went out and his lips crushed to hers. He could feel her nicely shaped breasts against his chest, and he pushed her against a wall. She seemed to melt at his kiss; most girls did. She pulled him to the backroom, but as he was closing the door he felt his phone ring. Damn grandfather.

He pulled it out and the girl pouted, staring at him. He closed the phone after a minute, and replied to her.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to go..."

"No!"

"Yeah. My grandfather's here. Hell I didn't know I had a grandfather."

"Everybody has a grandfather."

"Yeah well. I'm different."

She smiled, and pushed him up against a wall. She pulled his hand up her bra and flashed a smirk at him. She leaned out of his reach, and pulled something from her purse. She handed the card to him.

"There's my number."

He looked down at the card, and read the name. Kaoru Kamiya. Nice name.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well I'm all done. Confusing end? I know. Review and I'll update. Same old story. ;) See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Murder at Rurouni Apartment

Light of the Past

**Disclaime**r: The Kenshin characters do not belong to me. The storyline, however, does, as do any characters I have created.

**Author's note: **Well, amidst the one review, I've decided to write more. Next time hit that button ;) Here's another chapter for ya.

Chapter 3: Murder at Rurouni Apartment

* * *

Kenshin's eyes flew to the doorway of his cheap apartment. When he saw an old man standing in the doorway, he had a sudden change of heart. He put his hand in his pocket instinctively, and felt the card. Rubbing his hand over it, he calmed down, and approached the old man.

There was tension as sparks nearly flew between the two. Kenshin's eyes glared amber, and he lost control of who he was. His eyes became even sharper, losing any possible warmth, as he instinctively turned to his Battousai.

"What do you want."

"Ah! Shinta! It's great to see-"

"My names Battousai."

"Battousai is it? Very well then, _Battousai_."

"Yeah, well move aside, and let me open the door."

When the old man picked up his two bags to step aside, Battousai grew impatient and shoved him aside. The old man fell to the floor, and Battousai fiddled with the lock. Eventually it opened, and an annoyed and hurt grandfather got up and walked to the door. When Battousai shut it in his face, he almost cried. He had come all the way from Tokyo to meet his grandson to help him and tell him that his life was in danger, and this was how he was treated?

When the door opened again, his grandfather opened his mouth in protest. But when he saw the warm lavender eyes that met him, a wrinkly smile crept its way onto the old man's lips.

"Hey Battousai!"

"Hello grandfather, but my name is Kenshin."

The grandfather was now confused. Maybe he had the wrong apartment.

"Sorry. See..."

"This is not important. My main, sole reason I came here was to tell you that –"

"Ah gramps! We have plenty of time! We can talk about this later! Let me show you your room!"

"But this is important Battousai. I mean Shinta. I mean Kenshin. Whoever you are, my grandson. I have to say –"

"What do you want for dinner? I have ramen noodles, and I can whip out some sake if you want!"

"The ramen sounds great, but I only like green tea, but Kenshin, please listen I –"

"Green tea coming up! Your room is down the hall and to the left. Can't miss it."

His grandfather sighed and gave up. He slowly made his way down the hall, wondering just how he was going to phrase this. Instead he lowered his bags onto the floor and collapsed onto his bed. When it didn't bounce, he began to think nothing was going his way.

All of a sudden, without any warning whatsoever, he felt a knife slide into the side of his stomach.

* * *

Kenshin was humming merrily stirring the ramen. After a little while, he turned off the flame and let the noodles simmer. He peeked out of his kitchen, and saw the hallway to the bedroom area. He took a breath and called,

"Grandfather! It's ready!"

Silence.

"Grandfather, stop playing games and hurry up!"

Still silence. The silence began to make the hair on the back of his neck prickle. His hand felt for his katana, and he nodded, silently sneaking forward. He heard a soft sob, and immediately sprinted to the doorway. He stood sideways, next to the open doorway. His eyes crept around the corner, his hand tight on his katana. He rushed in, and took out his katana in a flash.

He dropped it at the sight of his convulsing grandfather. With horror he backed up against the wall, restraining tears from his eyes. He looked at the window and saw the swish of a cloak from the window. He leapt to the window, and took out a gun. He pointed everywhere possible but saw no one. Sobbing, and dropping his gun, he ran to his grandfather.

This was a move he'd soon regret.

* * *

Sanosuke fiercely ran to a phone, and punched in a few numbers.

_The hospital! Damnit pick the phone up!_

When he finally made contact with someone he yelled to get someone over. However the female voice sounded oddly familiar...

"Who am I talking to?"

"Sir! Your dying wife?"

"Oh! Right! My address is 666 Rurouni Apartments. Hurry up damnit!"

He heard a sigh and the line click closed. He ran to his wife, and desperately kissed her on the cheek. He felt for a pulse and still felt it. What was going on?

A few minutes later he heard the door bust open. He ran to the apartment's door and followed the big guys in white clothes. When they reached Megumi, however, an odd expression passed over the main doctor's face. She twitched, and looked Sanosuke in the eye.

"What was she doing when she collapsed?"

"Oh! She was –"

"In the kitchen cooking."

"Yes! But is she okay?!"

"Yes. She's fine. It's just...this is the fourth case this week. We can't find any evidence of pain or anything wrong. They all get up the next day and seem okay. Well I'll run the checks on her anyway."

"Thanks."

His eyes slid over her body. His eyes flew to her nametag. Yukishiro. He shrugged, and looked down at his wife. She was steadily breathing. His hand closed around hers, and he gripped her hand.

"You're gonna be alright babe."

Tomoe's eyes darkened, and a small smirk crept onto her lips.

* * *

Kenshin waited impatiently for the cops and ambulance. He was twitching sitting on the bed. He looked down at his hand. It was covered in his grandfather's blood. Goddamnit. He heard a frantic knock on the door and leapt from the bedpost, next to his grandfather. 

He opened the door and saw quite a beautiful woman. Her raven lochs fell past her cheekbone and her beautiful lavender eyes entranced him. For a moment he stood there forgetting everything that was wrong. When she entered the room she cleared her throat and said,

"I am Detective Kaoru Kamiya! I was assigned to a murder case earlier today but..." she trailed off and looked as though she was about to cry.

"Kaoru?! Kaoru Kamiya? Remember me?"

Kaoru tilted her head confused. "No sir. This is no time for games though, so let's go!"

"No I'm serious. I saw you at a bar the other day."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! But you look really different. Much more...beautiful. And more petite."

"Uh..."

"You even gave me your card."

"Sir. This is not important. MURDER CASE?!"

"Oh yeah.."

Suspiciously looking behind him, he saw her confused face. He led her to his grandfather's room. He pointed at the body. Kaoru looked behind her at all her associates and nodded. They all began taking samples, blocking off the area, and taking pictures of everything.

After giving her all the details, which took almost an hour, he hung back to talk to her.

"Hey. Look, you offered me a good time. Remember? I have your card too!"

He pulled out the card. Kaoru looked at it blankly and her eyes flashed.

"Fuck! Shit!"

"What happened?"

"That's not me! Genius! Look at the picture! Does that look like me at all?"

"No...so there's another Kaoru Kamiya in Kyoto?"

"Nope. I'm the only one."

"How would you know."

"We detectives have to take care of identity theft cases. I checked up on my own. I'm the only one."

"So who is she?"

"I suggest you don't meet her again sir."

"Why would that be?"

"Because most likely she is trying to steal my identity...and if she is, then the only benefit of stealing of detectives identity is to get inside the police office or even the government's office."

"And..?"

"And murder."

* * *

**Authors note**: Another short chapter. Until I hit 5 reviews, the chapters won't get much longer. When I hit 10 reviews, they'll get even longer. And you get it... 

And thanks to my 2 reviewers. you guys rock.

So what do I have to say? Hit the button! Review!

Thanks 


End file.
